A smartphone normally has a camera provided on the back surface and another camera on the front surface on which, for example, a microphone for talking, a speaker, and a display formed with a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like are provided.
The camera provided on the back surface has relatively high resolution and high sensitivity, and a light or the like may be provided on the back surface. However, the front camera provided on the front surface normally has low precision, and is not equipped with any light or the like. Therefore, the front camera is dark. Although people often take their own face images called “selfies”, face images and the like cannot be clearly captured in the dark or the like.
In view of this, a technology has been suggested to capture a clear face image by capturing an image while infrared (IR) light is being emitted and using the luminance level of the image captured in the situation where the infrared light is being emitted (see Patent Document 1).
By the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, strong reflection of infrared light is caused particularly at the irises, and therefore, a face image might generate a feeling of strangeness.
To counter this, a technology has been suggested to eliminate a feeling of strangeness in a face image due to reflection of infrared light when an infrared light image is used. By this technology, imaging in the dark is performed with the use of infrared light, and the luminance level of the irises is corrected and adjusted to a predetermined level (see Patent Document 2).